1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for performing a logical overwrite function when recording data in the recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, there has recently been developed a recording medium capable of recording high-quality video data and high-quality audio data for a long period of time, for example, a Blu-ray Disc Rewritable (BD-RE).
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a general BD-RE and a method for managing defects of the BD-RE.
As shown in FIG. 1, the BD-RE includes a Lead-in zone, a data zone, and a Lead-out zone. The data zone includes an Inner Spare Area (ISA) and an Outer Spare Area (OSA). The ISA is located at the front end of the data zone, and the OSA is located at the rear end of the data zone.
The BD-RE records data in cluster units, each of which corresponds to a predetermined record unit. In this case, the BD-RE disc determines the presence or absence of a defect area in the data zone when data is recorded in cluster units.
If the defect area is detected, data to be recorded in the defect area is recorded in the aforementioned spare area, for example, the ISA, instead of the defect area, and at the same time position information associated with the defect area and position information recorded in the aforementioned spare area are recorded in a defect list contained in the Lead-in area.
Therefore, since data to be recorded in the defect area is recorded in the spare area instead of the defect area, data recorded in the spare area instead of the defect area can be read/reproduced, such that the BD-RE can prevent the occurrence of unexpected errors generated when the data is recorded/reproduced.
In the meantime, there has recently been developed a write-once optical disc such as a Blu-ray Disc Recordable (BD-R). The BD-R can physically record data only once throughout the whole area, such that it cannot physically overwrite data therein, differently from the BD-RE.
However, since a user may desire to edit or correct data recorded in the BD-R, the BD-R may require a data overwrite function for the convenience of the user or a host. As a result, there must be developed an effective method for allowing the BD-R to execute the aforementioned data overwrite function.